


From The Grave

by Binibini



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, more like a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibini/pseuds/Binibini
Summary: A little headcanon post season 8.





	From The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title because I think you oughtta hear the song with the same name by James Arthur. The lyrics so much resonate this headcanon than 'Knife in My Heart' which was taken from Power is Power. From The Grave is giving me hopeful vibes.

When the gates of the Wall had finally closed, Jon Snow smiled. Finally, he said to himself.

He strode ahead of the free folks, too eager to reach the heart of the forest.

He can feel the excitement of his ghostly companion, leaping beside him.

At the sight of charred deers bones they halted. Finally.

His heart, which once stopped beating, raced like the stallions she brought across from the narrow seas.

A lump of white snow snorted, and slowly rises. He chuckled, thinking back when it was the ashes of the fallen city the mighty beast once shook off.

“I told you to keep your mother warm, you beast”, he said while he caresses Drogon’s snout.

“Oh, he did exactly that.”

He closed his eyes. Finally. For so long he longed to see his lilac-eyed lass.

Cold hands reached for his. And he was quick to rectify it by enveloping them with his own, bringing them to his heart.

His beauty still takes his breathe away, his thoughts as he finally faced her.

She smiled, oh gods that smile. The coldest snow could not tame the fire in her. Even the knife he put in her heart.

“I missed you. So much”, he said as he bent the knee before her.

She chuckled, laughed. “No more of that here. No more of that”, his queen said as she helped him rise up.

“I am no longer a queen, not of anything. I am but a simple free folk living here in the North”.

He can’t help himself anymore. Too long he had dreamt of tasting her lips again. And so he did, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The world sings around them, the birds and the crickets. The snow melts under their boots. Shoots and blooms grow and thrive underneath the snow.

Spring is finally here.

It was Ghost’s whine that broke their kiss.

They turned and found him under Drogon, though it is clear to see that the dragon isn’t planning to crush the direwolf anytime soon. They are more like...playing.

“Smart beasts, these two”, Jon said, holding Dany closer.

And she hummed her agreement, leaning her head against his chest, one hand touching the cloth which she know hid the scar of the knife that brought him back to life.

For now she bears a similar scar.

Of course, the dragon and the direwolf were both smart. When he put a knife in her heart, her child brought her up in the North. She woke up with Ghost guarding next to her, as she lay under the northern stars, tended by Kinvara. How she ended up in the North, she do not know.

It was a few days later after she woke up when she realized that her dragon and his direwolf were both heeding their father’s command. Smart man, and smart beasts, she thought with a smile.

They won’t go back. They won’t cross the Wall anymore. For here they will stay.

_Together._


End file.
